


Bless You

by Golden_Scorpion



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Scorpion/pseuds/Golden_Scorpion
Summary: So I saw this prompt:Imagine your OTP:Lying in bed together, foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each other’s eyes and taking it all in. Everything is silent.And then Person A sneezes and scares Parton B so badly they fall out of bed.and remembered that Amalia’s Insta says that she’s a loud sneezer.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Bless You

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time since I’ve written anything creative (so this might be a little rough idk), but I love the show and the characters and the cast and the fandom so I felt really inspired. I hope you enjoy!

To be fair, Scylla was a really loud sneezer. The “everyone in the room turns to glance at you even if only for a moment” kind of loud. It’s not like Raelle had been expecting it this particular situation.

Scylla was usually able to tell when she was about to sneeze. The fuzzy sensation in her nose would get stronger with each staggered breath. If it lasted long enough, she’d momentarily panic in the anticipation that the sneeze would die down before actually happening, leaving her very unsatisfied. Scylla could have counted the number of surprise sneezes she’s had on two hands (at least the ones she remembers) The key words there being _could have_. Not so much now.

It had been a very peaceful night. Raelle and Scylla had been lying in bed together in Scylla’s room. It was late, and the Necro barracks were quiet. Scylla loved that she and Raelle were able to lie together for hours without saying a word. To soak in each other’s presence and to convey their feelings for each other just through their eyes. They lay in silence together, foreheads barely touching, gazing into each other’s eyes.

Raelle loved Scylla’s eyes. They reminded her of the ocean. Deep, and full of mystery. They drew Raelle in like a rip current. And Raelle would let herself drown without hesitation if it meant she could stare into Scylla’s eyes for just a moment longer.

They were so incredibly expressive. The sadness and trace of bitterness when she mentioned her parents’ deaths. The playfulness and mischief that sparkled in them when she and Raelle had used the salva. The concern and relief when Raelle had been cleared to leave infirmary after Porter’s death. The love. Love for Raelle.

As revealing as Scylla’s eyes were, those oceans of blue also hid many things, there was no denying that. Raelle wanted to learn each one of their secrets. She wanted to learn about Scylla. Scylla was a very private person as Raelle had learned, but she was willing to wait. She wanted Scylla to be comfortable enough to open up to her, to trust in her.

Before, Raelle wasn’t bothered by the idea of getting deployed early and dying just like so many others had before. Like her mother had died. But now, the thought made her uneasy because dying meant that she might not have to the chance to get to truly know Scylla. Scylla had inspired her to fight for her mother, to avenge her. Scylla had given her life purpose again.

Scylla loved Raelle’s eyes. They reminded her of the sky. They were usually open and clear but Scylla could see the storms that would brew whenever Raelle talked about something she really cared about. She remembered the fury and then the grief that had filled Raelle’s eyes like thunderous clouds when she talked about her mother. 

_Once, before her parents died, they had taken her to a beach. She wasn’t particularly fond of the ocean, but there had been a lighthouse. It was old and abandoned. The stone walls were stained, the wooden floors were dusty, and cobwebs were strewn about. Scylla had loved it. She explored several rooms stilled filled with faded, well-worn clothes and strange trinkets, indicating that someone had once lived there. She paused and wondered what had happened to them. Perhaps it could have been a witch, maybe even a dodger like herself. But whoever it had been was long gone, and there was nothing she could do for them now._

__

_Clearing her thoughts, Scylla climbed all the way to the top, the stairs creaking with each step. At the top, the rotating light filled up most of the space. The light itself was covered by a dull film, and the metal holding it in place was rusted. There wasn’t much room to move around, but there was a door that led to a small balcony encircling the room. She stepped out into the open air and let the salty breeze flow over her._

__

_She gazed up at the sky, bright blue and littered with clouds. She could see so much from up here. The calm waves, the sandy shore, and the rocky hills. Scylla could see her parents’ figures walking together down below. Later, they came to join her, and they all sat together watching clouds and the waves. Up here and with her family, nothing could touch her. Here, she felt safe. Here, she felt free._

Raelle’s eyes reminded Scylla of that sky. There were moments in which she could swear that the Goddess herself had taken pieces of the sky and placed them into Raelle’s eyes. Each time she looked into them, she felt the same calm she had felt at the lighthouse. With Raelle, she felt safe. With Raelle, she felt free.

These thoughts raced through their heads as they lie together. Attention completely focused on each other. Which is why neither of them had been expecting it.

The bed was small. It was really only mean for one person. It was large enough for the two of them to fit on it snugly, but it wouldn’t take much movement to fall off. The bed also wasn’t pushed all the way up against the wall either. There was a sizable gap between the wall and the bed, certainly large enough for a certain Fixer.

It came without warning, catching both Scylla and Raelle completely by surprise.

**ACHOO!**

Scylla’s arm flew up awkwardly in an attempt to cover her mouth. Raelle was not so lucky. The loud noise and movement of Scylla’s arm startled Raelle out of her fixation, and she jerked back. It wasn’t by much, but it was just enough.

Just enough to send her tumbling off the edge and onto the cold floor. Raelle landed in an ungraceful heap, slightly winded but otherwise unharmed. She adjusted herself into a more comfortable position, closed her eyes, and let her head thud quietly against the floor. “Bless you,” she murmured.

She received no response and was content to lay there for just a moment longer. When she finally peaked up at the ceiling, she was met with the most beautiful blue eyes. Blue eyes that were flooded with amusement. Scylla was peering down at her, and Raelle could tell how hard she was trying not to snicker. Raelle grumbled incoherently as she pushed herself up and sat up on the bed. Scylla, who was also sitting up now, was pursing her lips in a desperate attempt to remain quiet. Raelle could still see the smile that threaten to break through. Her torso was shaking ever so slightly, and Raelle knew she wouldn’t last long.

Then, Raelle met Scylla’s eyes, and it was all over. Scylla couldn’t hold it back anymore when she saw the petulance in Raelle’s eyes and the way her lower lip was slightly pushed forward in a sulky pouting manner. She let it all out, breaking the silence and filling the room with mirthful laughter.

Raelle thought that Scylla had been cackling for far longer than necessary by the time she finally stopped. She looked up at Raelle with a small, remorseful grin. “I’m sorry,” she spoke softly. Raelle’s now unimpressed gaze did not waver. “Are- are you okay?”

As much as Raelle wanted to be annoyed, she couldn’t. Not with Scylla staring at her like a guilty puppy. She rolled her eyes and let out a reassuring chuckle. “Don’t worry, beautiful. The only thing that’s hurt at all is my pride.” She wrapped an arm around Scylla and squeezed gently. “It’s gonna take a lot more than that to take me down.”

Scylla snuggled into the embrace. “It was very funny you have to admit.”

“Maybe just a little.”

“I can’t believe you actually fell off the bed because I sneezed.”

“How can you blame me? You’re a really loud sneezer, and it’s usually easy to tell when they’re coming.” Raelle whined. “Plus these are really small beds.”

“Fair point.”

A pause.

“Thank you, by the way.”

“Hmm?” Raelle hummed questionly.

“For saying bless you.” Then Scylla smirked and added, “Well, that and the excellent entertainment.”

“What can I say? My mama did teach me manners. And I would do anything to bring a smile to your beautiful face, anything to hear you laugh like that,” admitted Raelle.

Scylla’s smirk softened at that, “Ever the sweet talker.”

“You know it.” Raelle grinned proudly. Her next words were spoken softly, “Your eyes kinda sparkle when you’re laughing. It reminds me of the ocean.” 

“Your eyes remind me of the sky. Sometimes I feel like I’m flying when I’m with you.”

They smiled at each other, and Raelle pressed a gentle kiss to Scylla’s forehead.

###### 

Eventually, they settled back into bed. It was late, and they both still had training tomorrow. The room was quiet once more. Raelle closed her eyes, welcoming sleep and reveling in the feeling of having Scylla right next to her.

It couldn’t have been more than 3 minutes that had passed before Scylla blurted out, “I’m definitely telling Tally and Abigail about this.”


End file.
